Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Adventures of Team Raiju
by Brandon the Lynx
Summary: When Brandon and Co. wake up in a strange place and find themselves as Pokémon, what lengths will they go to in order to find the truth? And what's Team Skull Reloaded's problem with their choice to become Paradise Fighters? Note: Paradise Fighters are copyright to Brandon the Lynx. Further details on my profile page. Contains strong language, violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys! This is a spin-off from my other story, 'Pokemon Emerald 2.0'. So if you get confused at all, just go consult what's so-far written in there. It's gunna go on a hiatus for a while, just while I'm writing this.

*Where am I?*

*Am I dreaming this?*

*There's a pleasant breeze blowing.*

*I hear a voice somewhere...*

*Wait... I-is that...*

"Brandon!"

"Dude, come on! You gotta wake up!"

I allowed my heavy eyelids to flutter open, then sat up groggily, holding my aching head.

"Oh, thank Arceus he's awake!" Who said that? I looked around and saw a female Chimchar wearing a dark grey jacket and a male Riolu with a bright green headband crouched down at either side of me. It appeared to have been the Chimchar who spoke. Strange. She sounded like...

"Yeah, I know April. It's a good thing too, 'cause look." the Riolu said, pointing behind me. I crained my neck to try and see, and immediatly wished I hadn't. Charging towards us was an angry looking pack of Houndour and Houndoom.

"RUN!" The first word I had said since I woke, and it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't to thank these two for checking on me. It wasn't to ask their names, or why the Chimchar looked like my sister. No. It was a command, and a desperate one at that. But they seemed to follow it without question, and we immediatly headed in the opposite direction of the pack.

"Tyson, do you think he's noticed yet?" the Chimchar shouted, looking directly at me.

"Nah, don't think so!" the Riolu replied, also staring at me.

"What are you two talking about?" I yelled, irritated. We were running for our lives, and they were talking about me!

"Tell ya later!" the Riolu yelled back, running past me and into the lead. I heard a yelp behind me and stopped. The Chimchar had tripped and fallen, and the pack of angry dog-pokemon was closing in. Without thinking, I charged past her and straight into the pack.

"You wanna fight somebody? FIGHT ME!" I yelled, raising my fists. When I saw them though, I was confused. My hands... My hands were paws! How? How in the name of Arceus did my hands turn into paws? Looking down at myself, I saw that my body was covered in a cream-coloured fur. The only clothes I still had on were my favourite blue/grey checked shirt and my old red ascot.

I snapped out of my thoughts when one of the Houndour sank his teeth into my leg with a Bite attack.

"Aargh!" Claws unsheathed themselves and I 'Fury Swiped' the living hell out of the stupid mutt's face. It let go, yelping in pain at the evident claw marks I had left on it's head. That's when I got hit in the back by a searing heat. I fell to the floor, sweating and wondering how in the hell my shirt was unscathed by the Flamethrower that had just hit me. I tried to stand up, but failed. Great. I've lost all feeling below my neck.

"Dude! Are you completely stupid?" Asked the Riolu. He Tackled into a Houndoom that was about to burn me to a crisp and hoisted my limp body onto his back. He then used Agility to get away and grabbed the Chimchar's hand as he passed her. That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a strange medical room, with walls painted a pale yellow. A Chansey stood at my side, and an Audino was checking medical machines. I shot straight up, panicing.  
"Where am I? Are the Chimchar and Riolu ok?" I asked, looking around the room.  
"They're fine, and you're in the Light Bay Hospital." the Audino answered, looking away from her machines.  
"Would you like to see them?" the Chansey asked. I nodded, still not entirely sure what was going on.

A couple of minutes later, I was discharged from the hospital with a warning. I began searching for the two Pokemon from before, and found them waiting in the lobby. The Chimchar looked up, then charged towards me and gave me a huge hug. I just stood there for a second, then slowly returned the gesture.  
"I's so glad you're ok.." she said, sobbing softly into my chest. I looked up to see the Riolu smiling at me.  
"Hey, come on. I'm fine. You don't need to cry." I said softly, pulling her over to the chairs. We both sat down and she laid her head on my shoulder, her arms snaking back around me and refusing to let go. I sighed and turned to the Riolu.

"So, what's going on? Why am I a Meowth, who are you two and where the hell am I?" I asked, frowning.  
"Dude, come on. How can you not recognize us?" he replied, crossing his arms. I looked to the Chimchar, then back at the Riolu.  
"Tyson? April? H-how..?"  
"We have no idea, but it seems we're in a world where no humans exist. Like they're a mythological being." I looked at him, then around the rest of the room. He was right. Not one of the people in here was human, they were all some form of pokemon. Ranging from Ratata to Bouffalant.  
"Huh. Cool."  
"Anyway," April said, causing me to jump. I thought she had fallen asleep! "We need to find a place to stay."  
"She's right. We can't camp out, we lost the tents." Tyson added, standing up. "I went for a walk earlier and saw what I think is an estate agents."  
"Well let's go then." I said, standing aswell. April finaly let go of me and straightened her jacket.


	3. (

All projects are on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
